


Choice

by samidha



Series: S3-04 Hiatus and S4 Reactions and Sundry [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: They've made their choices.





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Episodic for 4.21

Dean wants to follow Sam outside. But he knows Ruby's in that room. He might not have another chance.

As soon as he sees Sam again, he knows he's lost.

He doesn't want to talk. He never has. But if Sam will (trust him) let Ruby go, it will be worth it. So he tries.

Sam won't let her go. He's made his choice.

And so has Dean.

Dean lays on the floor and feels Sam's hands clenching around his windpipe and he lets go.

_Do it._

He won't have to watch Sam go.

_Do it._

Sam doesn't.


End file.
